youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SSSniperWolf
Alia Shelesh (born: ), better known online as SSSniperWolf, is a Asian-American YouTube gamer. Her pseudonym, SSSniperWolf is a combination of her first YouTube channel, sexysexysniper and Sniper Wolf, one of the primary antagonists and bosses of Metal Gear Solid. She is one of the most famous female YouTubers in rankings. Her YouTube channel is currently at 12.9 million subscribers and 2.8 billion video views. Having originally started her YouTube career as a gaming channel, notably with her Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''videos. S''ince 2017 the majority of the content on her channel has been reaction videos. She is one of the biggest female gamers with the largest following throughout social media and YouTube even though her channel is no longer centered around gaming. She used to live stream on twitch, but now live streams gaming on YouTube occasionally. Games Played * Overwatch * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 * Call of Duty World War II * Destiny * Far Cry Primal * Fortnite: Battle Royale * Grand Theft Auto Online * Halo 5: Guardians * Happy Wheels * Huniepop * Blow me * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain * Playerunknown's Battlegrounds * slither.io * Tales From The Borderlands * Tom Clancy's The Division Trivia * SSSniperWolf has a nickname she goes by and that is Lia Valentine. However, her real name is Alia Shelesh. * SSSniperWolf gained popularity from a video titled, The Truth About Girl Gone Gamer. * The "SS" in her username stand for sexy sexy which is an homage to her original YouTube channel. * SSSniperWolf was briefly featured in the 2017 YouTube Rewind. * SSSniperWolf competed in the Fortnite ProAM celebrity tournament. * SSSniperWolf had her own resale business before making YouTube videos. * She has competed in numerous gaming tournaments from DOOM to Call of Duty. * Though she has stated she is Greek and Turkish, she is actually Iraqi and speaks Iraqi Arabic. Controversy In November 2013, SSSniperWolf notoriously taken down two videos from GCXBU "The Truth of SSSniperWolf" and "Exposing SSSniperWolf" during his Thanksgiving family vacation to the Bahamas. In October 2015, SSSniperWolf posted a video claiming that GirlGoneGamer faked the footage in her Call of Duty Let's Plays, going so far as to post a video (since set to private) claiming to expose GirlGoneGamer. On August 10, 2016, SSSniperWolf was sued by Engimahood as she publicly exposed his real name and slanders his name as a sex offender. Several Overwatch players have accused SSSniperwolf of toxic behavior in matches, to the point of being notorious within the Overwatch community. On July 2017, SSSniperWolf got exposed by Faze Censor. Mister Sausage and SSSniperWolf are accusing him for fake text messages. However, Censor went to Verizon and retrieved his old text messages and conversations with SSSniperWolf. Then, she violently threatens to sue Faze Censor for the old text messages Faze Censor received from Verizon. On March 11, 2018, it was announced SSSniperWolf would be appearing on the following week's Good Mythical Morning, but when the announce video received a high level of dislikes and drew a lot of comments from people who weren't being their mythical best her appearance was cancelled and the announce video was deleted from the channel. Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top Ten Female Gamers on YouTube SSSniperWolf was ranked 3rd in this episode. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: January 9, 2015. *2 million subscribers: December 18, 2015. *3 million subscribers: June 29, 2016. *4 million subscribers: December 3, 2016. *5 million subscribers: April 18, 2017. *6 million subscribers: July 19, 2017. *7 million subscribers: December 17, 2017. *8 million subscribers: March 3, 2018. *9 million subscribers: May 19, 2018. *10 million subscribers: July 4, 2018. *11 million subscribers: August 7, 2018. *12 million subscribers: October 3, 2018. *13 million subscribers: November 24, 2018. Video View Milestones *1 billion video views: September 25, 2017. *2 billion video views: June 19, 2018. *3 billion video views: December 15, 2018. Other channels Lia set up a second channel, LittleLiaWolf, in June 2014, that showcased arts & crafts, baking, hauls, and makeup tutorials. This page was created on April 30, 2016 by D2Kvirus. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views